


Per un'ora soltanto

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dimension Travel, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany riesce a vedere cose che gli altri bambini non vedono, come quei due ragazzi sul ponte, sempre tristi, ma sempre insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per un'ora soltanto

**Author's Note:**

> 016\. Ogni anno, per un'ora soltanto, a mezzo giorno, su questo ponte

Brittany aveva solo quattro anni la prima volta che li aveva visti: erano due ragazzi e stavano seduti su un ponte. Uno aveva i capelli ricci e gli occhi grandi e tristi e l’altro era pallido come una bambola di porcellana e piangeva. Si era sentita triste anche lei a guardarli, ma poi sua mamma l’aveva chiamata per la merenda ed aveva dimenticato tutto.

Li aveva rivisti a cinque anni ed erano di nuovo tristi.

E poi a sei e a sette e otto e a nove anni.

E poi, finalmente, forte dei suoi dieci anni, si era avvicinata a loro.

“Ciao,” aveva esclamato ed i due ragazzi si erano voltati verso di lei, sembrando sorpresi.

“Parli con noi?” chiese quello che sembrava una bambola. Brittany annuì sorridendo e poi gli offrì un pacchetto di fazzoletti.

“Visto che piangi sempre ho pensato che questi possono esserti utili,” spiegò quando il ragazzo  guardò il pacchetto senza capire.

“Ti ringraziamo molto, sei estremamente gentile,” le disse il ragazzo riccio, sorridendole.

Brittany gli sorrise di rimando. “Io mi chiamo Brittany e vi vedo tutti gli anni qui, ma solo una volta ogni anno. Siete unicorni magici?” domandò, perché lei sapeva bene che gli unicorni esistevano, ma non si facevano vedere mai.

“Unicorni?” domandò il ragazzo pallido e Brittany annuì.

“Uhm, no, Brittany,” disse l’altro ragazzo, inginocchiandosi davanti a lei per poterla guardare negli occhi. Brittany adorava quando i grandi facevano così, perché era come se ridiventassero bambini come lei. “Siamo umani come te. Io mi chiamo Blaine e questo qui è Kurt.”

“Ciao!” esclamò di nuovo Brittany e Kurt finalmente le fece un sorriso.

“È la prima volta che qualcuno ci vede…” disse Blaine a Kurt, confermandole la sua teoria sugli unicorni, ma non disse nulla perché non voleva far capire loro che aveva scoperto il loro segreto. “Significherà qualcosa, secondo te?”

“Non lo so…” disse Kurt, scuotendo la testa e poi guardando di nuovo Brittany.

“Posso vedervi perché io credo nella magia!” Kurt e Blaine risero, ma sembravano ancora tristi, così chiese: “Perché siete tristi?”

Kurt sospirò e si inginocchiò accanto a Blaine, prendendogli una mano e poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla; sembrava di nuovo sul punto di piangere, così Brittany prese un fazzoletto dal pacchetto e gli asciugò il viso, facendolo sorridere di nuovo. Blaine li osservò per un momento, prima di sorridere tristemente e raccontarle quello che era successo.

Le disse che nel mondo da dove venivano loro (“Un altro mondo?” “Sì, tesoro.” “E lì ci sono gli unicorni?” chiese, perché doveva trovare ulteriori prove per confermare la sua indagine. “Non ne ho mai visto uno, ma questo non vuol dire che non esistano.”) c’era uno stregone cattivo che li odiava e che era geloso del loro amore e che per questo motivo li aveva maledetti: adesso non vivano più nello stesso modo, ma in due dimensioni diverse, e potevano vedersi solo una volta l’anno, per un’ora soltanto, su quel ponte.

“È per questo che siamo tristi,” concluse Kurt, stringendosi un po’ di più a Blaine.

Brittany annuì con serietà, sentendosi anche lei un po’ triste. “Sarei triste anch’io se qualcuno mi facesse una maledizione così.”

Kurt sorrise ancora, ma poi le sue labbra traballarono e lui nascose il viso contro il collo di Blaine, che lo abbracciò stretto.

“Il tempo è quasi finito,” disse Kurt e Brittany sentì qualcosa stringergli il cuore.

“È arrivata l’ora d’andare?” domandò, preoccupata.

Blaine annuì mestamente. “Kurt…” mormorò e lui scosse la testa, aggrappandosi ai suoi vestiti.

A Brittany quasi veniva da piangere ed avrebbe voluto abbracciarli, ma qualcosa le diceva che doveva invece fare un passo indietro e lasciare quegli ultimi minuti ai due innamorati.

“Kurt, avanti… Fammi un sorriso, prima di andare via,” chiese Blaine, ma anche le sue labbra traballavano ed il suo sorriso era incerto e quasi più triste delle lacrime di Kurt.

L’altro, però, alzò la testa e si asciugò le lacrime con il fazzoletto che gli aveva dato Brittany; aveva gli occhi e il naso rossi per il pianto, ma sorrise lo stesso e Blaine si sporse a dargli un bacio.

Poi sparì, sotto gli occhi di Brittany e di Kurt, come se non fosse mai stato lì. Kurt fissò il punto vuoto davanti a lui e poi si guardò intorno, perplesso e sorpreso.

“Questo non è mai successo… Allo scoccare dell’ora tutti e due veniamo trasportati via nello stesso istante… Perché stavolta non è successo?”

Brittany non aveva una risposta, ma poi guardò il pacchetto di fazzoletti che Kurt ancora stringeva in mano ed ebbe un’idea. Si avvicinò al suo unicorno (perché quei due ragazzi erano chiaramente unicorni, ma lei non avrebbe mai svelato il segreto) e lo abbracciò stretto.

“Prometto che vi aiuterò a spezzare la maledizione, Kurt!” esclamò, sorridendogli; Kurt la guardò con sorpresa e le sorrise di rimando in quella maniera che ogni tanto hanno gli adulti, come se non credessero a quello che dicono i bambini. “So come fare, devi solo avere fiducia in me!”

“Grazie, Brittany, sei gentile ed è bello che qualcuno sia gentile con noi,” gli disse Kurt, per poi rimetterle il pacchetto di fazzoletti in mano e sparire come era sparito Blaine.

Brittany sorrise, sempre più sicura della sua idea. “All’anno prossimo, miei cari unicorni!”


End file.
